


去火锅吧！

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: Warp列车清扫队的场合！这篇真的拖了好久好久好久好久，而且想了好久该怎么写……因为没吃过韩式料理的牛肠锅，纠结了有好一番最后还是想当然了(?)、如果有哪里有硬伤欢迎指出。真的好想吃锅物，乌乌。角色属于月亮，ooc属于我，只是很想写小花猫莱斯蒂(……)。





	去火锅吧！

肥肠火锅的店是莱斯蒂领着萝丝和森去的，七拐八拐地到了扇只用帘子遮挡的小门前，她一矮身就钻了进去。清扫员通常不会想着刚刚工作完了就出门吃东西，更不会想着吃动物的脏器，省的勾起来某些不太妙的记忆，如莱斯蒂这样还能保有食欲的实在是少之又少。  
萝丝压着鸭舌帽的帽檐，遮住了大半张脸。虽说在进去之前已经试着柔和了一些，不过脸上还挂着褪不去的严肃，抬手撩开门前挂着的已经染上相当油渍的布帘，跟着新人跨进店里。

店里面布置相当简单，柜台的边上是吧台一样突出来的一片、摆放了小凳，一看就是给单人坐的位置。柜台后面则起了玻璃的隔板，能看到厨房里面灶台上放着的几口锅子，虽然墙壁泛黄，但终归来说还看得过去。这时候店里没有什么人，莱斯蒂打了个手势，柜台后面的那人就了然地点头，叫他们往店里面的空位去。那副轻车熟路的样子，一看就不是第一次来这里了。

她略微昂着脑袋，也不挑拣，随意地找了张空着的桌子往里面坐。这里的每张桌子上都沾着有些被熏到焦糊的木头味道，坐在哪里也都没有分别。  
不过，等到森想要跟着坐进去的时候，莱斯蒂却推搡着不让他和自己坐在一块儿，先一步拽着萝丝坐到身旁。口头上的理由是怕热，不过，比起真的嫌弃更多是在作弄这个看上去无精打采的男人，因而才把他挤兑到桌子的另一边去。森倒也乐得自个快活，干脆后背靠着墙壁斜坐着看莱斯蒂的幼稚举动——她把外套连同萝丝的帽子都丢到森旁边的空位上，掰开筷子，一只手抓着一根在桌面上比划，就算被萝丝瞪着也还是没有收敛多少，不过还是小心地避让着不要从自己的这一块地方越到上级那边去……领队应该也能被称为上级才是。森挑挑眉头，最终还是没出口说她这模样像出来玩的小孩，只是摸了摸细碎的胡茬没有吱声。  
莱斯蒂的行为持续到了侍应生铺好隔热的塑胶垫、一口大锅被端上桌面为止。

说是火锅，其实本质上还是装在砂锅里的煮物，隔着锅子也能听到里面翻滚的声响。莱斯蒂搁下筷子，手上可没停下的意思，数次想要伸手去捏那盖上的把手，胳膊悬在半空中却总也放不下去，通气孔那里间歇地冒着热气，光是粘在皮肤上面就好像要被烫伤。她有些急不可耐地半眯缝了眼睛，手指虚握了又放开，探出去、然后猛然地就一把抓住了往边上挪开。  
于是白雾从锅沿的地方溢出来，一团团地升腾着触碰到低矮的天花板，顺着莱斯蒂的动作扑了她满脸，她用另外那只手扑扇着把水汽挥开，然后被冲鼻的辣味呛到咳嗽。起初只是挪开一两寸，习惯了手里的热度之后便一口气提溜着把手将那木头的盖子搁置到一边，莱斯蒂眨眨眼睛，突然脱口一声不客气了便抓起筷子略走了锅中浮在最上面的那片牛肚，卷进嘴里的时候，她吐出舌头对着森做了个鬼脸；森虽然来的路上一直说着没兴趣没食欲，但在锅盖被掀开的一瞬间，那双无精打采的下垂眼里面还是闪过了微妙的精光，不顾莱斯蒂说他反悔的控诉，也蠢蠢欲动的模样，作势要同女孩争抢。  
虽说萝丝能看得出来他是故意在逗弄这个直率的年轻人，但还是不得不在莱斯蒂逐渐变得吵闹起来的时候出面调解，准确来说，是板着脸去指明了说。她那张不太会摆出其他表情的脸光是看着，就已经让这两个人不敢乱来，乖乖地坐着，开始盯着锅子小声地谈起来以前清理时候可能发生的趣事。

待到那股烫人的气势散去三分，这才能直视锅里面沉浮翻滚的食材。青椒葱段码在最顶上做点缀，还没被煮到失去颜色，捞出来还存留着爽脆，往下便是丰厚肥美的肉。牛肠炖煮的汤和牛腩炖煮的汤以绝妙的比例混合在一起，不至于让内脏带的腥气遮掩过牛肉本身的鲜味，扑在脸上便让人喉头一阵干涩，也让胃里面不由得饥饿。  
莱斯蒂拿漏勺搅匀了汤水和内容物，把埋在底下的蔬菜往上翻，有些畏惧热度地翘着三根手指，只拿大拇指和食指捻住，将汤盛到面前的碗里面，险些把手腕擦上锅边——要是真的碰上，那可就不仅仅抹一天两天药膏的事情了。萝丝和森都没有动，看着她倒了汤之后又往碗当中一个劲夹菜，一直到快要超出碗沿才堪堪停止。她之前嚷嚷着要拿第一个月的工资来请客，为的多半也是这一刻。  
咬住肥肠的时候莱斯蒂笑的像个偷了鱼的狸花猫，天生向两边翘起来的短发也跟耳朵一样地抖动起来，然后被里面藏着的热汤灼了舌头，她咂咂嘴，倒抽了一大口气，哆嗦着嘴唇往下灌凉水。她那咋咋呼呼的性格看起来不像是能通过培训的，不过偶尔板起脸来还是能显出那种后巷里面摸爬滚打自然而然会产生的气质的，比如说……工作的半路提议去吃肥肠火锅的时候。她把蔬菜拨到边上，先将肉往嘴里面塞，混着汤发出颇有食欲的咕噜，手肘蹭到身旁萝丝的胳臂，脸颊早就被蒸出红色，吸溜着鼻子抬手抹去鼻尖上面的汗，还有嘴角边沾着的油花。

热腾腾的火锅由内而外温暖着身体的感觉叫人心神都飘飘然起来。  
莱斯蒂用两只手撑着脸颊，迷糊地开始絮语说——等她赚到足够的钱了就早些退休、买一套好房子，天天吃这样的好吃的。她的声音里还掺杂了几处停顿，涌上来的是饱腹的气音。  
萝丝抿去嘴唇上沾着的甜辣酱，和森对视一眼，还是捺住了没有告诉她——其实不存在什么退休、更不存在退休后的安稳生活，甚至于说“安稳生活”本来就是都市里的泡影一样的东西。但是，抱持着期待和热情也不全然是坏事，也大抵只有这样的年轻人才会产生如此想法了吧，至少对业绩来说有好处，而作为前辈，她既头疼又唏嘘。

等她再熟悉一些流程了以后再说好了。萝丝想着，夹起平菇裹住被汤汁浸泡到柔软的胡萝卜放进嘴里，不用咀嚼就在舌根上融化成带着丝丝辣味的萝卜泥。她把那些抿下去，斜斜地耽了一眼搁在桌沿上的小票，忍不住显出些微的笑意。


End file.
